User talk:Beast of burden
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Beast of burden/my borderlands 3 creature ideas page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 19:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Greetings Looks like you have lots to say LOL. Enjoy the wiki. Note that this community may not respond as much as we would like, but I am sure they read most stuff. 01:19, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: I WANT TO KNOW WHY? Your edit wasn't constructive; you were pointing out the fantasy based/inspired DLC was inspired/based on fantasy. It was incredibly redundant and unnecessary. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) All the references to other IPs in the DLC are listed either in the individual enemy or quest pages. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Also please spell-check your messages before leaving them on my talk page, and don't leave a topic in all-caps. Much appreciated. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Spell checking In order to do a spell check on wiki there are two things needed. Mozilla Firefox (unless I.E. fixed it) and hitting the source button (upper right of the edit page) before publishing. This will show any spelling errors with a red underline, then you simply right-click on the word and choose from a list of correctly spelled words. Sometimes you have to get the word closer to correct spelling for the list to show the word you want. I understand that people like to use their preference on browsers but it is a great tool for someone who is dyslexic or people like me who slept through English class. One last note: This wiki recognizes international spelling so your Mozilla settings may show some words to be incorrectly spelled when spell checking a page. This is fine if you fix it but if Warblade changes it back, you have to accept his spelling (Proper English that is prevalent in the commonwealth nations vs. American English). 05:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Observations The talk page of any article is the place to discuss speculation, observations, and disagreements. These talk pages are for us to use where it is not proper to put them in the article itself because the article needs to be more factual in nature. Question: Do you use Mozilla Firefox as a internet browser? 18:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC) What Do u play borderlands 2 on? Mozilla Firefox You can look up individual words on the net in order to spell them correctly but that is more than anyone can ask... I suggest you download Mozilla Firefox, just as personal advice to you. It is a very small browser and wont take up much space on your PC. On a non-personal note, It is also one of the safest browsers in existence which is always good when talking about PC's. But what it can do for you personally is the greatest recommendation for it. It can spell check everything you write at once, without looking things up and it's rather easy. I do not know of another way, perhaps there is a different browser that can do the same thing and someone else can tell us both. I personally would just go for Mozilla because of the safety thing. 04:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem. When you get it, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. 08:22, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Trivia policy The policy regarding trivia (on this wiki) is that the trivia must have a link to the source of the connection. Also that the connection has to be solid. Just letting you know. 20:43, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Would you like Hey, Beast of Burden, would you like a cool custom sig? i can either help you make one or make one for you. as you can see mine's preety fancy and i could make one for you too. just msg me! :D 00:14, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Sig Here's one to start you off : User:Beast of burden/sig Paste this: <--iatbr note:changed code error in here: You can edit it t any time. if you want to edit it and need help, just msg me and remember to sign using 4 ~ 22:56, September 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Side note if you want to change your user pic to the image on your sig, just search Krieg seek the beast on google images and get a good size, view original image, then right click and click save pic as... then choose a name for it and bring up the pic in edit avatar. :D Try it now Beast... B(A)rderlands missed a shortcut on your sig/ref page. I created it for you so the above copy/paste should work now. Don't forget to make sure the custom signature box is checked after you paste the above in your Special:Preferences. 02:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I can show you what mine looks like (I cannot access yours). Mine is slightly different... It has my user name and uses my sig_pref page instead of your sig_ref page. Here is what mine looks like: Just scroll down the page till you see the "Signature" section. Paste where mine is (in the space provided for it). Then make sure the box is checked (like mine). Then scroll down the page and hit the red save button. Don't pay any attention to any other section. 04:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Idk why, ask best robot. he can probably help. :D 22:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) as he just did above ^^^ King of Bullymongs Well, I haven't really thought about it. I also am saving DLC for playing with a specific group so... Anyway, I did see your edit get reverted. The revert summary was along the lines of "debatable, their are other big bullymongs as well" which was satifactory, in that, it could just be an opinion. My opinion on the subject also doesn't matter, only fact. Until King Mong is proven to be the largest, it does not belong on the page. Whoever is proven to be the largest is trivia (a trivial fact). Some say that only interesting trivia qualifies, but then that is delving into the realm of opinion so your trivia (when you do prove it) is worthy. 02:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S. You can prove it with pictures on the talk page. The pictures have to clearly show who is bigger, such as characters being attacked to show scale. Landscape probably wont do it. The best character would probably be krieg because of his size. Salvador is probably too short to show (not to sound biased to short people/characters/summaries/responses/stories but definitely biased to being short changed). 02:57, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Borderlands Fanon There is a Borderlands fanon wiki that needs editors. User:B(A)rderlands is already making pages and such. Don't let him get all the good material. 03:51, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I actually don't really know. I know they are about stories fans make up on characters and such. They are good for speculation and character histories. I think you can make pages instead of blogs on stuff like that. The person to ask would be BlazingLeopard on the Fanon wiki since he has taken over the wiki. 04:34, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Picture adding While you are editing, there are buttons to the right (in visual mode) and buttons on the top (in source mode) that allow you to upload photos from your PC. Don't forget to categorize photos after they are uploaded. Thanks 02:31, March 30, 2014 (UTC) King of Bullymongs (take 2) The above method (in the king of bullymongs section) is best to prove a point... Namely adding pics to the talk page with easy comparisons such as characters standing near. This is really the only way to prove it. 07:22, May 12, 2014 (UTC)